stickrpg2fandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Ansel
Professor Ansel is a major character in Stick RPG 2. He can be seen in U of S until the evening. He gives you the task of finding the three 4D Objects required for the player to return back to the 2nd Dimension. Depending on how you talk to him at the beginning of the game, you will get positive or negative karma. If you find all the things, give it to him and he will give you the Lab Keys. 4D Objects Quest You need all three Fourth Dimensional Objects to complete his quest and receive the Lab keys. 4D Hypercube There are three ways you can obtain the 4D Hypercube. # Bailing out the Nigerian Prince: To do this, you need $10,000. Head to the Police Station and talk to the Nigerian Prince. Bail him out with your $10,000 dollars, and you will receive the 4D Hypercube, along with Negative Karma. # Beating Chess Master Chase: You need 375 or more Intelligence points for this method. Head over to U of S and talk to Chess Master Chase. Challenge him to a chess match, and you will win, receiving the 4D Hypercube from him. You also get to see him complain about losing. # '''Purchasing the 4D Hypercube: '''Alternatively, you can just purchase the 4D Hypercube from a Dimensional Drifter for $100,000. Klein Bottle There are three ways you can obtain the Klein Bottle. # '''Returning the Squeegee: '''To do this, you need either Painkillers or a Self Help Book, both can be purchased at Wally-Mart. Head over to the First Island in the Evening and find the Suicidal Goth Dude. You can either give him the Painkillers for Negative Karma, or the Self Help Book for Positive Karma. Both ways will get you the Squeegee. In the next day, head over to the back of 11/7 in the afternoon and talk to the Squeegee Kid. Return the Squeegee to him and he will give you a Klein Bottle. # '''Beating Broski: '''You need 400 or more Strength points for this method. Head to The Club on the 3rd Island and find Broski. Challenge him to an arm-wrestling match. You will win, and you will get the Klein Bottle for winning. # '''Purchasing the Klein Bottle: '''Alternatively, you can just purchase the Klein Bottle from a Dimensional Drifter for $100,000. Mobius Strip There are three ways you can obtain the Mobius Strip. # '''Handing over Coca: '''You need 3 Coca in your inventory for this ## '''Positive Karma Route: '''Head to the Police Station and give the Coca to Narcotics Division Dave. He will give you the Mobius Strip. ## '''Negative Karma Route: '''Find the Coca Nut Cowboy at the 2nd Island at night and give the Coca to him. He will give you the Mobius Strip. # '''Purchasing the Mobius Strip: '''Alternatively, you can just purchase the Mobius Strip from a Dimensional Drifter for $100,000. Once you give all three 4D Objects to Professor Ansel, he will give you the Lab Key. Beware, once you enter The Lab, you'll find out that it's actually a Combat Zone, and you need to kill Professor Ansel's cronies, along with Assistant Greg. Professor Ansel is armed with a Blast Cannon, and he is the final boss of the game. Category:NPC Category:Characters Category:Stick RPG 2